1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, and, more particularly, to a thermal image forming apparatus capable of forming an image on both sides of a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to print an image on both sides of a recording medium, two recording heads may be provided at positions respectively facing both sides of the recording medium. In this case, however, such an image forming apparatus becomes expensive to produce. As one alternative method to create the double-sided print, one recording head is provided and the recording head is designed to face the first and second sides of the recording medium in turn. In this case, two approaches may be considered. A first approach is to fix the recording head and invert the recording medium. A second approach is to move the recording head to the respective positions facing the first and second sides of the recording medium.